The present invention relates to a compact device for holding together and carrying a pair of snow skis and ski poles. Snow skis and poles are relatively heaving and very unwieldy and accordingly have presented a handling problem when they must be carried over any distance, particularly for women and young children. While a number of devices have heretofore been developed in an attempt to assist the skier in handling his equipment, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,623, 4,377,306 and 4,786,097, such devices are too bulky to be conveniently carried on the skier when skiing. As convenient storage facilities are not always readily available, and many skiers do not desire to spend time searching out such facilities, additional ski carrying equipment has met with only limited acceptance. While efforts have been made to make such carrying devices more compact, as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,787 and 4,531,661, those devices either require two separate carrying units, which again is space consuming, or fail to provide the desired tight securement of the skis and poles necessary to effect easy handling of such awkward equipment.